


ТуДи и кит

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Whales, plastic beach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Извини. Если тебя это утешит, я не просто кит. Я ещё и метафора.— Неудивительно. Такое ощущение, что всё в моей жизни в последнее время стало метафорой.





	ТуДи и кит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2D and the Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641345) by [goldenmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmeme/pseuds/goldenmeme). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Пссс!  
ТуДи что-то пробормотал и заворочался на своей неширокой кровати.  
— Прошу прощения. Эй, глупый синеволосый человечек?  
— Что? — ТуДи, ещё не до конца проснувшись, приоткрыл один глаз. Может, ещё кто-то из заложников Мёрдока пробрался к нему. Баши побывал здесь пару недель назад, и, отходя от хлороформа, маниакально тостил что-то про джембе.  
Но ТуДи был в комнате один.  
— Ты мог бы не сбегать в ближайшие пять минут? — поинтересовался голос. Это был очень вежливый голос, весь такой гудящий и поскрипывающий. ТуДи тут же задумался, как воссоздать такой эффект при записи.  
Он поднял взгляд, взвизгнул и свалился с кровати.  
Через иллюминатор на него смотрел глаз огромного кита.  
— Извини, — сказал кит.  
— Теперь он ещё и говорит, — пробормотал ТуДи. Он стянул одеяло с кровати и накрылся им с головой. А ведь он так надеялся, что это окажется один из тех, неговорящих, китов.  
— Пожалуйста, не говори своему другу, — продолжал кит. — Он сказал, мне можно только страшно шуметь по-китовьи — кстати, думаю, твой друг немного расист; «по-китовьи», ну какого чёрта. Но так вот. Мочевой пузырь размером с дом даже китам нужно облегчать через неделю-две.  
— Кхм, — осторожно ответил ТуДи. — Мистер Кит. Разве вы не... в океане это делаете?  
— Конечно, я же кит.  
— То есть, когда я плаваю и мне нужно это самое, я просто...  
— Господи боже, не продолжай! — загремел кит. ТуДи чуть крепче натянул одеяло на голову. — Отвратительно. Я здесь живу, знаешь ли. Я пищу добываю из этой воды.  
— Извини.  
— Ничего страшного, дорогуша, ты этого не знал. Но дело правда срочное, так что я отплыву на пять минут, а ты посидишь один, и никто не узнает. Идёт?  
ТуДи попытался собрать в кулак всё своё мужество.  
— Нет. Думаю, я сбегу, пока тебя не будет. Мне здесь не нравится; нет шоколадных бисквитов, и Мёрдок снова начал покрывать потолки зеркалами. Когда я смотрю вверх, мне кажется, что гравитация исчезла, и я упаду на потолок. И ещё меня держит в плену сумасшедший маньяк, ну и, знаешь, всё такое.  
— Ладно. Сбегай, если тебе так нужно. Я просто думал, что сэкономлю нам обоим время, если мне не придётся выискивать тебя и отвозить обратно в моём огромном скользком животе.  
ТуДи задрожал. Он смотрел «Пиноккио» в детстве, и его до сих пор посещали кошмары.  
— Я останусь.  
— Чудненько. Я быстро!  
За стеной раздался ужасный рёв, и кит за иллюминатором исчез; в комнате посветлело.  
ТуДи вскочил на кровать и выглянул наружу. Огромный зверь уплывал прочь.  
Он был свободен.  
Возможно, это его единственный шанс сбежать.  
Он решил, пользуясь возможностью, переодеть штаны, потому что перед китом делать это было как-то неудобно. Потребовалось время, чтобы откопать чистые.  
Кит вернулся как раз когда он натянул их на себя.  
— Спасибо, дорогуша. Ух! Совсем другое дело. А то у меня усы уже чуть в трубочку не свернулись. Ха! Понял — усы! Потому что я кит!  
— Не напоминай, — ТуДи опустился на пол и обхватил колени руками. — Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты оставил меня в покое. Или перестал бы быть китом? Ты мог бы стать кроликом. Милым кроликом, который не засосёт меня в свою ужасную бездонную пасть.  
— Извини. Если тебя это утешит, я не просто кит.  
— О, отлично, — кисло отозвался ТуДи. Он умрёт здесь, это точно. Он умрёт от плавников хищной морской твари, и его оплачет разве что пеликан.  
— Я ещё и метафора, — продолжил кит.  
— Неудивительно. Такое ощущение, что всё в моей жизни в последнее время стало метафорой. Я съел тарелку хлопьев вчера на ужин, и это оказалось метафорой на запоздалую реакцию общества на глобальное потепление, или... кхм. Что-то там о белых медведях. Зловещая Нудл мне объяснила. Но затем она начала говорить о символизме задницы Роберта Паттисона, и я...  
— Разве тебе, — осторожно поинтересовался кит, — не интересно, что я означаю?  
— Не очень. Ты знаешь какие-нибудь истории о призраках?  
— Я знаю историю о ките-призраке.  
— Неважно, — быстро сказал ТуДи. — Нет, всё норм, наверное, я просто посмотрю ещё раз «Голод» и...  
— Свобода! — гордо заявил кит. — Я метафора свободы.  
— Да? И что тогда ты делаешь на острове, который сам — метафора бездушности музыкальной индустрии? Какое-то смешение метафор выходит.  
— Даже морским метафорам во плоти нужно что-то есть, дорогуша. Этот твой Мёрдок неплохо мне платит. Хотя, конечно, настоящие деньги зашибают только аллегории. Мой приятель, Моби, целое состояние себе на аллегорстве в одной книге сколотил. Купил себе дискоаквариум и удалился на покой в Бока-Ратон.  
— О, да, я его видел. Мёрдок поджёг его на вручении наград MTV, за то, что он не проявил достаточно интереса к ремиксу Rock the House. Не знал, что он и книги пишет. Молодец.  
Повисла долгая пауза, слышно было лишь как за стеной неловко ворочается кит. ТуДи такие паузы были не впервой. Обычно затем собеседник похлопывал его по голове и спрашивал, кто за ним присматривает.  
— И что это значит, метафора свободы? Почему тогда ты держишь меня здесь?  
— Я тебя здесь не держу. Как, по-твоему, я могу помешать тебе бежать? Выброситься следом на берег и защекотать тебя насмерть усами?  
ТуДи замер.  
— А ты так можешь?  
— Не-а. Слушай, единственное, что тебя здесь держит — твой страх перед свободой.  
ТуДи поразмыслил над этим пару секунд.  
— Не думаю, что я боюсь свободы.  
— Нет, боишься. Ты боишься меня, а я — метафора свободы, следовательно, это прямо означает, что ты боишься свободы.  
— Ну ладно, — ТуДи привык верить другим на слово, когда речь шла о глубинном смысле разных вещей. — Почему тогда я боюсь свободы?  
— Потому что Мёрдок держит тебя на поводке с первой вашей встречи. Он контролирует тебя так давно, что ты уже не представляешь себе другой жизни, и был бы в ужасе, если бы тебя оставили один на один с твоими желаниями.  
— А ты много чего знаешь обо мне.  
— Мёрдок заставил меня прослушать все ваши диски, посмотреть дидиви и прочесть биографию прежде чем нанял меня.  
— О да, это в его духе. Он показывал тебе наши фигурки с тура по Demon Days?  
— Да. Это было жутко. Ты в курсе, что он придал им такие позы, будто он разбивает тебе голову Грэмми?  
— Хм, а раньше разбивал мандолиной.  
— Вот, наглядное подтверждение моих слов. Ты застрял в абьюзных отношениях.  
— Это только для публики. Мёрдоку нравится думать, что он тут главный, вот и всё. Я не против.  
— Ты не против, что он зовёт тебя идиотом и бросает тебе в голову пепельницы?  
— Не-а. Вот если бы он прекратил, тогда бы я заволновался. Когда он в последний раз не стал оскорблять кого-то, этого парня потом нашли на почте в Никарагуа, без единого волоска, и он считал себя персонажем из «Соседей». Мэдж, если не ошибаюсь.  
— Это ужасно. Разве ты не видишь, что он управляет тобой через твои страхи? Скажи честно, когда ты последний раз жил самостоятельно, не слушая чужих указаний?  
— О, ну, до того, как меня похитили, я провёл три года в Бейруте, обучая юриспруденции на дельтаплане.  
— Ты... что?  
— Учил юриспруденции на дельтаплане. Неблагополучных детей.  
— Ты учил неблагополучных детей юриспруденции с дельтапланом.  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Это было бы глупо. Я учил их юриспруденции во время полёта на дельтаплане. Отличный способ обучения, и видом при этом наслаждаешься. Разве что, ну, знаешь, кто-нибудь не уронит ручку. И никто не заставлял меня это делать, или что-то такое. На самом деле мне даже пришлось самому организовать эту юридическую школу на дельтапланах, потому что никто больше до неё не додумался.  
— Я... удивлён.  
— Я знаю.  
— Подожди-ка, если у тебя нет нездоровой зависимости в чужом контроле, почему ты оставался с Мёрдоком? Он отвратителен. Во всех смыслах, буквальных и метафорических.  
— Он мой друг, — пожал плечами ТуДи. — Не знаю. Кажется, Gorillaz — единственная вещь в мире, которая занимает его сердце. Моё сердце занимают голодающие дети в Эфиопии, и цыплята, которым пришлось умереть, чтобы у нас были шоколадные яйца, и мой старый синтезатор, который у меня с семи лет. Не представляю, как это должно быть грустно, жить с пустым сердцем. Всё, что есть у Мёрдока — его группа, и теперь, когда Нудл и Рассел пропали, остался только я. Я не мог его бросить лишь потому, что мама не научила его быть добрым.  
И это правда, ему не нравился остров, но в основном потому, что ему не нравилось быть заложником без права голоса насчёт нового альбома и с воплощением его ночных кошмаров в качестве охранника. А вновь увидеться с Мёрдоком было неплохо, хотя чердак у него явно уехал дальше обычного. Неприятно, когда тебя накачивают снотворным и пихают в чемодан, но ТуДи прощал Мёрдоку выходки и похуже, и готов был прощать ему всё до того неизбежного дня, когда его печень окончательно откажет.  
— Думаю, — сказал кит, — я не очень хорошая метафора.  
— Мне это знакомо, — ТуДи вздохнул и посмотрел через плечо ему в глаз. — Ему не обязательно было усыплять меня. Я бы и так поехал, если бы он просто попросил.  
— Ох, солнышко.  
Он поковырял пальцем ковёр.  
У него никогда не получалось долго злиться на кого-то, если этот кто-то был интересным собеседником. Ему всегда казалось, что из-за этого они и ладили так хорошо с Мёрдоком; он ляпает что-то тупое, Мёрдок отвешивает ему подзатыльник, и всё снова в порядке.  
Видимо, с его боязнью китов всё было так же. Даже ужасающий монстр из морских глубин оказался не таким уж страшным, стоило им просто поболтать о Моби.  
— Хочешь, посмотрим кино? — наконец сказал ТуДи. — У меня есть «Рассвет мертвецов». Там куча этих, как их там. Аллей гори.  
— Аллегорий?  
— Да, и их тоже.  
Кит вздохнул. Стены содрогнулись. ТуДи задумался, можно ли записать голос кита.  
— Валяй, — ответил тот.


End file.
